Morganville High
by the avid fangirl
Summary: 15,almost 16 as she keeps telling everyone, Claire Danvers is a 12th grader that should be in 9th. Trouble is coming to Morganville and she doesn't know that she's the only one that can save the town. Claire/Myrnin. This is an AU where everybody but the vampires (except Myrnin he is human) are in High school. I'm just trying something new so if it sucks im sorry. Please read anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone so I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I thought it would be kinda fun to do an AU where Claire is 15 almost 16 but she is super smart so shes put in all senior classes. I can't help myself so this will be Claire/Myrnin. Myrnin is not a vampire...yet. i don't know i might or might not change him. So for now he is human. This also takes place at the same time she would have come to Morganville so we're going back to the very beginning. I'm also very sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while they will be updated soon I promise**

* * *

Claire Danvers walked through the doors of Morganville Highschool on her first day absolutely terrified. She had tested out of her year with flying colors and straight into senior classes. She was sent straight from 8th grade into 12th. This is what her family expected her to do. Her family expected the best from her and nothing lower. Although she loved to learn new things she hated being pushed up in grades. She was always the youngest and that made the task of making friends just that much harder.

Claire honestly had not been the most social person but she had been able to make a few friends over the passing years. Not good enough friends though that they kept in contact. It seemed the world hated her having even just a few friends because it seemed whenever she managed to find a person that didn't totally ignore her she would move. Claire had actually found one friend that she got pretty close to. Her name was Elizabeth, she was really into books but she didn't seem to like to learn as much as Claire had but she didn't really complain all that much. Elizabeth was the one person in the world Claire could talk to and she would understand.

Sadly though she hadn't contacted Claire since she moved to Morganville over a month ago. New school, new chance. Or at least that's what Claire always told herself. She just hoped she would just be able to stay out of everybody's way and make it through high school without making any enemies. But with just Claire's luck the first thing she did when she walked through those big frightening doors was walked into someone.

Claire looked up at the girl and saw that she probably had a pound of make-up on her face. She was dressed in a hot pink mini skirt with a matching top. Her nails were perfectly painted and she sported a pair of stilettos. She looked like one of those girls you just knew had probably slept with every guy on the football team. Behind the girl were two other girls wearing a more toned done version of the girl that she ran into.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch." The girl snapped. Claire mumbled a sorry and pushed pass the girl.

"Good going Claire, you've already made someone angry and you haven't been in this school for ten minutes." Claire thought to herself. She was off to a great start.

Claire headed towards her first class. Not only had Claire been moved up into the 12th grade she had also been placed in all advanced classes.

Claire made her way down the crowded hallways managing not to bump into too many people. Claire was almost late to her class most of the seats had been taken. The only seats left was one next to a incredibly hot guy and a not so hot guy. Claire chose to sit next to the hot one. He had shoulder length black hair which would seem like it would make him unattractive but he worked it. He was wearing bright red jeans and a button down shirt. He may have a pretty face but he obviously didn't have a good sense of fashion.

He glanced her way when she sat down in the desk next to him. He gave Claire a crooked smile that would make most girls melt. Unluckily for Claire she was like most girls.

"My name's Myrnin." The boy said looking ahead of him. Claire wasn't sure who he was talking to but she just assumed that he was talking to her.

"Claire." She responded. He finally looked fully in her eyes. They were actually quite frightening, but in a good way. They were a deep chocolate brown pool that she felt like she could drown in and not care. But there was also a hint of something inside those big beautiful eyes that was off. It reminded Claire of insanity.

"Are you done staring at me or do you need a few more minutes." Myrnin joked to her. Claire blushed deeply.

"Sorry." Claire responded meekly.

"Oh no. It's absolutely fine, I didn't mind looking at yours either." Myrnin flirted towards her. Wow, what gotten had gotten into Claire. She was flirting with a senior and he was flirting back. A load cough came from behind Myrnin.

"Myrnin hun. What are doing?" A girl poked her head around from the desk behind Myrnin. She was wearing a very Victorian style outfit, complete with the dress and corset. She had dark brown hair tied into a messy bun.

"Ada. For the last time we are not dating anymore." Myrnin told the girl apparently named Ada.

"Your so funny Myr. Stop joking around." Ada giggled. She seemed altogether to bubbly at the moment.

"I'm not joking leave me alone. We broke up three months ago." Myrnin drawled out exasperated.

Their conversation was cut short by the teacher coming into the room. Myrnin quickly tapped my desk and passed me a piece of paper. It was his schedule, taking that as a sign to pass him mine I did. We had most of our classes together. He flashed me a dazzling smile and turned his attention back to the teacher. Maybe this year won't be as bad as Claire thought it would be.

Claire thought this until she realized class ended and she had her next class. Gym.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. I did. Ohhhh. So im going to introduce a glass house member each chapter from no on so who do you think Claire will have gym with? _I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY UPON REQUEST. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**guys im so sorry i haven't updated sooner my screen on my laptop broke and is still broken so im working with half a screen so if there is anything wrong with this chapter ill fix it when i fix the screen. Oh and by the way Alyssa is not in this fanfic monica has already set the fire but instead of them moving out of morganville amelie gave them the abandon house by the glass house expect you know fixed up and frank just left shane and his mom but they're both coping.****  
**

* * *

The next class of Claire's day was her _favorite. _Gym.

Claire had never been the athletic type. She never exercised except when she was forced to. So to say the least Claire's only class she has ever gotten a B in was gym.

Claire hoped maybe she could get a break on her first day but of course that just her and her wishful thinking. She had to get changed run the morning lap just like the rest of them.

Lucky for Claire though this week they would be working on soccer. Something Claire wasn't terrible at. But that doesn't mean she was good at it either.

"Okay everyone get a partner and line up! We're gonna start with a simple passing drill." The gym teacher yelled like most of them did, when it was unnecessary.

The most of the girls in the class had already partnered up with their best friends and that left Claire alone. Expect for one.

A goth girl stood glaring at the bubbly girls with her arms crossed. She had her jet black hair tied up in two pigtails and her bright red lips pouted. She scanned the room looking another possible partner as her eyes fell upon Claire. She waved her over and Claire reluctantly made her way over.

"Hey shorty, I'm Eve." The girl apparently named Eve announced loudly. Claire hated when people called her short.

"Claire, and I'm not short." Claire stated firmly. Claire absolutely hated when people called her short, she liked to think about more as... vertically challenged. It didn't help that she was two years younger than everyone else in the class.

"So you new here?" Eve asked as she went to grab a soccerball testing few before deciding on one.

"Yeah I just moved here this year." Claire told her.

"I guessed that, Morganville's a pretty small town so everybody usually knows everybody." Eve stated as they started to pass the ball back and forth. "Hope you haven't made to many new friends 'cause I'm looking for a new best friend to have girl talk with. Hanging out with just boys has it's toll sometimes." Claire giggled at the thought of having lots of friends because Claire definitely was not one to have more than one or two friends.

"What's so funny? The fact that I'm only friends with guys or I want a girl to talk to." Eve asked a hand over heart pretending to be offended.

"Neither. Just the thought of actually having multiple friends. I'm not the most social person in the world." I giggled not sugar coating the fact that Claire didn't have friends.

"Oh, well. I don't think you'll have to worry about that here than. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine Clairebear." Eve reassured Claire, and for the first time Claire felt like she really would fit in here and **really** have friends that would stay with her through thick and thin.

The thought warmed Claire's heart. Claire would have friends here, and they would really like her.

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short but again i'm writing on half a screen. so i'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
